Animal I Have Become
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Hailey Singer and Sam Winchester grew up together, so really it didn't even surprise her Uncle Bobby when the two fell in love. Years later, things may not be easy, but they worked. Then Ruby and demon blood get thrown into the mix. How can you love someo


When Hailey Singer was two, and her big sister Taylor was five, their parents were killed while hunting for some demon. That day forward they were raised by their Uncle Bobby, and as Hailey finished getting ready in the bathroom, she realized that had that not happened, she probably wouldn't have grown up with Sam and then inevitably fallen in love with him. Granted Uncle Bobby wasn't too keen on his girls dating the Winchester brothers, he hadn't tried to stop it either. Now years later, it was like he was rooting for them during every argument or break; even if he wasn't actually admitting to it. The hazel eyed woman checked the time on her phone, and sighed. Sam was supposed to be back by now.

"Hey T," Hailey began as she threw her auburn locks into a ponytail and leaned against the motel doorway as she watched her sister sit on the bed. "You'd never lie to me right? Like even if it was something that could totally crush me….you'd still be honest right?"

The blonde looked confusedly at her sister, blue eyes unsure as she sat up; clad in one of Dean's black T-shirts and shorts. "Um, yes of course? Of course I always tell you the truth Hails; it's a sister thing, but I have no damn clue what you're talking about. Are you like…pregnant or something?"

"Really Taylor; I want to have a serious conversation, and you immediately assume I'm knocked up or you're trying to mess with me?"

Taylor rolled her eyes playfully, throwing a pillow at her as she shyly shrugged. "Hey, I'm sorry but what can I say? Have you met the man I've been dating for like…ever? Clearly he's rubbed off on me-"

"Oh baby, I've done more than rub off on you," Dean Winchester said with those mischievous green eyes and patented smirk as he walked into the motel room, and all but tackled Taylor to the bed. "But I mean, if you want that to be our code for something now pretty girl, I can-"

"Oh my God, will you two please control yourselves?" Hailey interrupted with a straight face as she tried not to laugh at him, but was slightly failing; especially when he was pouting at Taylor like a kid that just got a cookie taken away. "You two have no filter, but speaking of men…where's Sam?"

Taylor leaned against his chest as she nodded, "Yeah, where is Moose? When Hails texted him a bit ago because he was late for their date, he said he was with you checking on a case."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed; he wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he did know for a fact that he didn't like it. Not one bit; especially when it came to Sam lying to his girlfriend. That was something Sam never did to the girl he loved; ever.

"I uh…don't know why he said that. He told me he was going for a walk, and I figured he'd be back by now," the eldest Winchester answered gruffly before he sighed at the way her face fell. He may have been madly in love with Taylor, but Hailey was like his little sister. "I swear to God if he did anything-"

Suddenly the motel door opened, and it was a party in Taylor and Dean's room when Sam walked into it. Immediately Hailey was staring at him, and from the looks on his brother and then even Taylor's face, he knew that something was definitely wrong. This also meant that they probably knew just what was going on, and he hated the fact that again he failed Hailey and crumbled under Ruby.

"We're just um…going to be anywhere but here. When you're done with him…clean up the blood," Dean tried to joke as he threw a giggling Taylor over his shoulder and went next door to Hailey and Sam's room.

Once the door shut, tension was as thick as smoke in the air, and Hailey wasn't sure what she wanted to believe. That he had miraculously remembered it was their three year anniversary, and that he was setting up a surprise and that's why he lied; or that fact that she could smell Ruby on him, and there was a patch of drying blood on the bottom of his sideburns. Believing anything but the fact that he again went off to drink demon blood, was poor choice and complete ignorance.

"Bright eyes," Sam began in an attempt at a soothing voice, "Listen…I-I'm sorry about being gone so long, and I mean we can still go on our date. It wasn't like there were reservations made or something, right? I just had to do this, and I know it's not fair to you and you don't get it, but I'm so-"

"Don't." That one word completely made him freeze. He saw the look in her eyes, and it was very obvious that this time he couldn't make up an excuse, or reason, or say it would never happen again. He'd said it before, but yet here they were now. "You missed our anniversary, and you know what? It's not really about that. It's about the fact that like an idiot I trusted you, only for you to go and drink that demon skank's blood again! After you promised….you promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore. Tell me…for the love of God, that all you did was drink some of her blood, Sam."

His hazel eyes darkened, and he was trying to fight off the urge to use his powers to get her to forget this or something. Could he even do that? He had to drink blood, and he needed her to understand that. He needed her to trust him that this was going to help them in the long run; get rid of demons once and for all. Could he do that? Even if it meant losing the one woman that he'd loved his whole life?

"It uh…all I went there for was blood. I was feeling weak and I needed it. But…then she got close and…we kissed," Sam admitted with a look of pain on his face. Hailey let tears fall, and he wanted to take away her pain. Maybe all he ever did was hurt people. "I barely kissed back and I'm sorry. About the blood and lying and kissing her; she meant nothing bright eyes. Nothing is more important to me than you. I love you Hails…to the end of the Earth, remember?"

Hailey shook her head as more tears, ones that she felt were betraying her, fell and all she could do was grab her packed bag; the one Taylor told her not to do anything drastic when she brought it over, and push past him.

"I've always remembered Sam! Always; because I love you and I always have. I'll always will, but I can't just stand here and watch you turn into-"

"Jesus! I'm still me, Hailey. I'm still the same Sam that you used to play hide-and-seek with, or-or watch lame movies with, or…spend countless hours sleeping with. I'm still the man that loves you and that's something that I know will never change," Sam pleaded as tears welled up and he walked closer. "Be as pissed at me as you want to, but just don't go. Don't leave me…"

Opening the door, Hailey fought like Hell to remember how to breathe as she casted one last glance to Sam. Maybe he still looked the same, but he wasn't her Sam; not anymore.

"No; you aren't my Sam. You haven't been him in a long time, and I-I can't keep forcing this to work. You've turned into this…this monster, and I can't do it anymore. Not when you choose Ruby and her blood over us. I'm sorry, but I'm…walking away before I can't. Good-bye, Sam."

With that, she shut the door behind her and refused to look back. As soon as the cab came and she threw herself in it to take off, Hailey couldn't help but let those tears fall. Sam watched from the motel window; the taillights fading from his view. He wasn't sure if it was because they were far gone now, or the tears completely blurred his vision. Catching his breath, he glanced down at a shaking hand. What was he becoming? She was gone, and he was left with the mess he made, and issues that he couldn't deal with alone. Finally…he lost her.

"Happy Anniversary…bright eyes."


End file.
